


Day Twenty-Six: Power Couple

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: Keitor Month 2020 [26]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adultery, Chases, I feel bad about writing this, M/M, Prisoner of War, like it doesnt happen but the threat is there, so it's marked non-con but it doesn't actually happen but nothing was really talked about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: Keitor Month Day 26: Power Couple
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Lotor/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Keitor Month 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637863
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Keitor Month 2020





	Day Twenty-Six: Power Couple

Shiro had been running for what felt like hours, legs sore and lungs dry. Leaves and twigs stung at the skin on his legs and face and his one flesh hand. Where was he? He had to get to Allura, but he had to buck his tail.

A root somehow ended up underfoot, tripping the running man. Before he could claw himself up, he felt a weight crash onto his back and he knew he wouldn’t get to his destination. “Shiro,” the voice on his back cooed as if chastising a child, “did you really try to get away? From me? You should know better than that!” Shiro trembled under the weight and the feel of the Galra’s breath on his ear.

“One can only hope.” Shiro responded, trying to keep the tremble out of his voice. “You can’t keep me forever.”

“You won’t run forever.” Said another voice. It was smooth and accented and Shiro knew he had made a huge mistake. “We’ve found the message Allura sent you. My generals have been sent to apprehend the last paladin of Voltron. You’re done. Unless, of course,” the second voice approached Shiro until the human felt the added weight of a large hand on the small of his back, “you take our deal.”

The first weight, the smaller one, shifted a bit, his mouth landing on Shiro’s neck and suckling. Shiro automatically shifted himself so that the mouth had better access. The larger hands on the small of his back found themselves going downwards, kneading into the globes of Shiro’s ass.

“Just one word and the universe is your’s, Shiro.” Keith said, taking his mouth off of Shiro’s neck only long enough to whisper into the larger man’s ear.

Lotor smiled at the sight. “He’s right, you know. A single word. Don’t make this difficult.” He slid his hands passed Shiro’s belt, hands on bare skin.

God, Shiro couldn’t do this anymore, not after all these months. He moaned out one last denial before he looked back into Keith’s yellow eyes. “Ok. Yes. I’ll do it.” As soon as he said it, Shiro prayed that he would never have to face Adam again.


End file.
